Battle Scars
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Hope the wound heals but it never does, That's cause you're at war with love, I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched, I wish that I could stop loving you so much... NaLu! Enjoy! R&R! Sneak peek: "But Lucy that is my duty." "Your duty is also taking care of your wife." "I-I can't believe you. I-I HATE YOU!" "NATSU! YOU BETTER COME BACK YOU HEAR ME!" "I-I gotta fight."


**HELLOWZ PPLZ! XD Anyways, I know, I am NOT updating, so you don't have to tell me that XD But I recently got a lot of ideas for many stories and I'm writing them but not publishing them, I'll try to work on my other stories, and don't worry I'm NOT giving up on ANY of my stories, if I ever did, it will be for a good reason, and I will of course tell you… Well anyways, enough chit chatting and ENJOY! Before I go listen to Guy Sebastian Ft. Lupe Fiasco- Battle scars. Now ENJOY! XD  
**

_Hope the wound heals but it never does_

_That's cause you're at war with love_

_You're at war with love_

_Yeah_

Natsu looked out of the window, destroyed houses passed by them. He kept on remembering his wife, how hurt she was.

Every time he remember, he wants to hit himself for making her cry, just seeing her tears made him mad.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I promised I'll be back, and I always keep my promises." He said as he clutched his marriage ring.

It was a week before Natsu would go to war, and he just told Lucy, Lucy starred at him like he's crazy.

"Y-you're kidding right? I-I am NOT allowing you to go, I-I don't WANT you to go." Lucy choked on her words, tears trickled down her face.

Natsu couldn't see her crying, he got close to her and hugged her.

"I promise I'll be back."

Lucy pushed him and looked at his face, "You-You can't what if you died, you can't just go and leave me."

"But Lucy that is my duty."

"Your duty is also taking care of your wife."

"Look Lucy I'm sorry I just have to." He came closer to hug her but she pushed his hands.

"I-I can't believe you. I-I HATE YOU!" Lucy said as she threw him her marriage ring and ran out of the door crying, Natsu kneeled down and took the ring.

"No matter what you say, I'll always love you weirdo."

Natsu sighed again, leaning his head against his seat, he had a job to do, and he's going to finish it perfectly and he'll be back to his wife, just like he promised.

_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

_Don't look like they're ever going away_

_They ain't never gonna change_

_These battle…_

Lucy sat in the corner of her… THEIR room, crying. What have she done?

Her husband going to war to save people and she was being selfish?

Worst of all, she lost her wedding ring, and she told him she hated him. What if he never came back?

"NO. Lucy don't think that, he'll-he'll come back he promised." She sniffed couple of times trying to stop her tears, but to no avail, tears kept on falling.

War started leaving scars, and it didn't even start yet.

Then she stood up quickly hoping she'd arrive to the airport fast.

She took her keys, ran down stairs still wearing her slippers, she got in the car, turning it on.

She drove as fast as she could, as she reached she noticed that her husband's plain started flying, she ran as fast as she could tears falling, she stood and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NATSU! YOU BETTER COME BACK YOU HEAR ME! I'LL BE WAITING HERE FOR YOU! However time you took, I'll stay waiting for you." She mumbled the last part.

There was highly a doubt that he didn't hear her, but at least she tried.

_Never let a wound ruin me_

_But I feel like ruins ruin me_

_Arrow holes they never lose from cupid on a shooting spree_

_Feeling stupid cause I know there ain't no you and me_

He was hurt to an extent he can't move, but he did, people pulling him down on the bed again and again, but he's stubborn.

"I-I gotta fight."

"No Natsu, you're injured bad enough." Gray said as he walked to Natsu.

"Right now, I'm your captain, not a friend." Natsu said.

"But now, I'm talking to you as a normal person who cares for you, so shut the fuck up and stay."

"No matter what you say, I'm going back."

"What about your promise to Lucy? How are you gonna stay alive if you kept this up?"

"This is none of your business." Natsu said, angriness visible in his voice now.

"Natsu…" Gray whispered feeling sympathy for his friend-captain- for what he was passing through right now. "Fine, but if something happened, it ain't my fault." Gray said as he turned his back.

Natsu smirked and then chuckled, "Don't worry ice brain, everything will be fine."

Gray laughed remembering their old day and said, "Let's hope tobacco freak, let's just hope."

_But when you're trying to beat the odds up_

_Been trying to keep your nods up_

_And you know you should let her go_

_But the fear of the unknown_

_Holding another lover strong_

_Send you back into the zone_

Natsu stood in front of his soldiers pacing back and forth.

"You did a good work soldiers, but you finished your job here, it's time for you to go back to your families." He said with a calm expression, his hands placed behind his back.

"SIR YES SIR." All of his men shouted in harmony. Then Gray stepped one-step in front of everyone.

"What about you Natsu?" Gray said, and then he realized the look Natsu gave him, "I'm talking to you as a friend now, not a captain, so answer my question."

Natsu sighed and looked at his friends, "I'm gonna stay here doing some extra time."

"WHAT? You're crazy right?" A green haired man said approaching Natsu.

"Freed, I'm not kidding, you all have wives and you have children, I can't keep you here more than 2 years." Natsu said, looking at the ground, sadness visible in his eyes.

"What about you? You have Lucy." Loke said approaching Natsu, but after he saw Natsu's glare he backed away a little. But he didn't give up to get back his captain.

"Lucy doesn't care anymore." He said looking away.

"Who said that?" Freed joined their conversation.

"We had a fight 2 years ago before we came here."

"That doesn't mean she hates you Natsu." Gray said trying to make his friend feel better.

"Who told you that? She said she hated me and threw this." Natsu said showing them her wedding ring. Natsu sighed as he sat at the chair.

The others looked with sympathy at their friend.

"Natsu." Loke whispered.

_With no Tom Hanks to bring you home_

_Another night of fighting on the frontline with a poem_

_Trying to write yourself a rightful_

_Maybe chopping up a song_

_To fight the tank syndromes of you being alone_

Natsu looked at Gray and the others before they left.

"Promise me one thing." Natsu said.

"Anything." Freed replied looking worried, none of them wanted to leave, they wanted to stay and fight with their friends… Partners.

"Give Lucy this ring and tell her to wear it, and take care of her if I didn't come back. But don't tell her I may come back, I don't want to get her hopes up." Natsu placed the ring in Gray's hand, Gray looked at Natsu's eyes and nodded, he's not gonna let his childhood friend, more important his captain, down.

"Don't' worry I will."

Then they gave each other man hugs and the boys except Natsu went away back to their wives, to their homes.

"Forgive me Lucy… I may not come back." Natsu mumbled to himself, looking at the sky, hoping someone up there will answer his prayers.

_I wish I never looked _

_I wish I never touched_

_I wish that I could stop loving you so much_

_Cause I'm the only one that trying to keep us together_

The night before she found out… That night… was the best night of his life…

He was kissing her, every time they kissed it deepened more and more.

Natsu didn't know a lot of things and he wouldn't admit that, but, he would admit that he doesn't know how they reached their bedroom kissing passionately as clothes scattered around the room.

They parted from their breath-taking kiss, foreheads still touching, panting harshly.

Natsu trailed kisses down her neck, giving her butterfly kisses, sucking and biting slightly leaving read marks.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy moaned as she felt his hand wander around her body and his sinful tongue trail to her collarbone sucking and biting playfully moving its way towards Lucy's 'treasures'.

Natsu's hands were placed on her stomach as he whispered in her ear, "Someday… just someday, I'll make you carry my child…" He bit her ear playfully making her let a loose moan.

"I love you Natsu." Lucy said looking at him with half lidded eyes.

"I love you too." Just then he smashed his lips on hers.

Kissing her passionately, letting all his feelings out, showing her how much she meant for him.

That night he made love to her, and he had to say that WAS the best day in his life.

As he thrusts deep inside her, pleasuring her, kissing her, she felt so weak and fragile under his treatments, just like she'll melt under his touch.

He was her world, her rock, and she was his.

_When all the signs say that I should forget her_

_I wish you weren't the best_

_The best I ever had_

_I wish that the good outweighed the bad_

_Cause it'll never be over_

_Until you tell me it's over_

Blood, bodies, weapons… Everything… this was war, this was why people died, couldn't they just live in peace?

World peace. Yea right, if people wanted world peace, they wouldn't have created wars.

"So this is the enemy's base, if we went there, we can kill our enemies, and succeeding will be on our side." Natsu said, showing them on the map were every troop should go.

As they reached an abandoned building, the enemy started shooting, they threw a bomb, dust clouds were made.

"GO TO YOUR POSITIONS, .MOVE." Natsu yelled.

Even in the worst time to stay distracted, he couldn't stop thinking about her, she was his life, she died, he'll die.

He couldn't stop thinking, were they over or not? Does she hate him?

"NATSU!" Natsu looked around and found a bullet coming his way, luck was not on his side, it never seemed to be on his side every time they fought.

_These battle scars_

_Don't look like they're fading_

_Don't look like they're ever going away_

_They ain't never gonna change_

Natsu lied on the ground in his own pool of blood, a blond haired man with a lightening scar on his left eye ran to him and kneeled to his level.

"NATSU! NATSU! STAY WITH ME DAMN IT!" He yelled.

"Laxus, please if I died tell Lucy I love her, no matter what happened I'll always love her." Natsu said, looking on his last breath.

"You will NOT die Natsu, not if I'M here." Laxus said as he stood holding Natsu's body with him.

_These battle scars_

_Don't look like they're fading_

_Don't look like they're ever going away_

_They ain't never gonna change_

_These battle…_

Laxus stood up, Natsu in his arms as he yelled, "RETREAT! RETREAT!"

As he motioned with his hand to the others.

Soldiers ran back to their base, hoping their captain's okay.

When they reached their base, they took Natsu to the doctors.

After a while of waiting patiently a man came out, Laxus rushed to him, "So how is his state?"

"I'm sorry to say sir that he has 5% of surviving."

Laxus's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

"I'm sorry we tried all we can to help him, but it seems that the placed he got shot in is a very sensitive place and it's fragile. Now all we have to do is wait." By that the doctor walked away leaving a shocked Laxus alone for his thoughts and worries.

_You shouldn't have but you said it_

_It shouldn't have happened but you let it_

Lucy sighed, she felt sad, destroyed. She felt like a body with no soul, waiting for someone to command her…

That was the effect that Natsu left on her.

She remembered when they were still dating, they kept it a secret from her father because he wanted to arrange her a marriage.

She always remembered that day perfectly like it was yesterday…

"Hey Natsu!" A 17-year old Lucy yelled waving a hand to her boyfriend.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu came kissing her and she happily replied but she still blushed.

They pulled away, both were panting…

"Don't you think we should already tell father?" Lucy said nervousness visible in her eyes as she placed a hand on her slightly swollen belly.

"I was going to tell you the same thing." Natsu grinned at her, and immediately she felt relieved, he always made her feel safe.

That afternoon, an angry voice was echoing in a huge study room.

"How dare you?" A blond man said slamming his hands on his desk while standing up.

"But-but dad, I-I-" Lucy tried explaining but her father stopped her.

"I DON'T CARE! I am going to tell you this, either do abortion and leave that-that… man," He said looking at Natsu, "Or, you won't be my daughter anymore."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Dad I-" Then Natsu stopped her, and glared at her father.

"You even called yourself her father years ago?! What kind of a father are you when you abandon your own child when she needs you the most?! If you won't take care of her, then I will, and you can keep calling yourself a father of an illusion."

By that Natsu took Lucy's hand walking to her room to pack some of her clothes.

Jude Heartiphilia sat in his own chair, tears trickling down his face, "Forgive me Layla, I did what I had to do…"

Natsu and Lucy were in Lucy's room packing some of her clothes, was it only Lucy who could feel the tension in this room?

"Natsu, I-I'm sorry I-" Lucy was cut in mid-sentence by a person cutting her by a kiss.

Wow, it seemed that Lucy was being interrupted a lot today. But she didn't care if it was this way by her lover.

Natsu was the first to break the kiss as he cupped her cheeks with both hands, "I don't care about anything Lucy, I love you, and I'll take care of BOTH of you." He said as he placed his hands on her stomach.

Lucy nodded as she smiled sincerely.

After they were done with packing, Natsu refused to let Lucy carry her own bag so he carried it.

"Is this what freedom feels like?" Lucy asked tilting her head, Natsu thought she looked absolutely cute.

Natsu just shrugged, "Yes, I guess so."

Lucy giggled as she started twirling around the way, she didn't notice she was at the street and a car coming her way.

"LUCY! LOOK OUT!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy stopped looking confused just then she saw her life flash in front of her and her world was slowly going black.

"LUCY!" She heard her named being yelled over and over again but she couldn't keep her eyes opened.

A week after the incident Lucy woke up in a white room.

She looked around her and saw Natsu sleeping on a chair beside her, her eyes widened and tears threatened to fall as she remembered what happened.

Natsu woke up because of a sound of whimpering, he looked up and saw Lucy was awaken and her face covered by her palms as she cried.

Natsu hugged her rubbing her back. "Shh, it's okay, everything's going to be okay, I promise."

Lucy nodded as she continued on crying. After a while of crying, she stopped and a doctor entered the room.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but… We couldn't save the child." Lucy's tears began to come back, Natsu hugged her close.

Lucy sat in their bedroom remembering that the doctor said she had a small chance of getting pregnant again, she smirked.

But tears found their way down her cheeks, she couldn't stop herself from crying. Then she wiped them.

"It's enough crying Lucy, it's enough…"

_Now you're down on the ground screaming medic_

_The only thing that comes is the post-Traumatic stresses_

Lucy smiled happily, this day has finally arrived, her husband will be back, she will apologize and she will tell him the good knews. She knew he'll be back, cause Natsu Dragneel never, and I mean NEVER, broke a promise.

She reached the airport, and she sat on a chair inside the airport waiting patiently… Then soldiers began showing.

She felt thrilled as she saw Gray and the others, they were from Natsu's group.

She waved to Gray smiling happily.

When Gray looked at her and smiled sadly but Lucy failed to notice, just when he looked at her perfectly his eyes widened,

'Natsu you damn moron, your wife's pregnant,' Gray thought and it seemed that the others had the same thought.

As Lucy neared them she smiled, "Hey Gray, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it's been, and it seems that you CAN get pregnant again." He replied awkwardly, others looked sadly at Gray, knowing that they both were friends since high school and he had to break her the bad news.

Lucy nodded, and after a while she noticed that something was missing and her smile fell, "Um Gray? W-were is Natsu?" Her voice was breaking.

"Lucy, I'm sorry but…" He trailed, refusing to look at her eyes.

"You're-you're lying right? Right?" She was sounding real desperate.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I wish I was."

"No, No no, he-he promised he'd be back…" Her voice was starting to get raised and some people started turning to turn their attention to them.

"I'm sorry, but he told me to give you this ring for you to keep it."

Lucy's eyes widened as she fell to her knees, "He-He promised, HE PROMISED! NATSU! I'M SORRY! NATSU! PLEASE COME BACK! NATSUUUU!"

Gray kneeled to her level and hugged her rubbing her back trying to calm her.

"NATSU! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! NATSU!"

People looked at her with sympathy, and some started crying, they all knew it's hard to lose someone close to you.

"HE PROMISED. YOU PROMISED!" She kept on yelling, as if she continued on yelling he'd be back, but that was a dream, she did wrong.

Was this fate punishing her? Was this a nightmare?

No, no it wasn't…

_Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work_

_That's why you're in a locker full of hurt_

_The enemy within and all the fire from your friends_

_The best medicine is to probably just let her win_

Soldiers stood in two lines facing each other.

A blond haired man gritted his teeth hard.

"I couldn't save them, I-I couldn't save anyone!" He turned his hand into a fist.

"That's not true Laxus, you tried, but they weren't meant to live anymore, they helped, and we won." A masked man said.

"It's not true Bixlow, it is not true." Tears threatened to fall from both their eyes but they kept them in.

Enough crying, war was finished, they won, thanks to HIS plan…

_I wish I couldn't feel_

_I wish I couldn't love_

_I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much_

_And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_

_When all the signs say that I should forget her_

Lucy smiled as she held her, no wait… THEIR… daughter. He would be so proud right now if he saw their little daughter, but he wasn't there…

A silent tear fell down from Lucy's face, she didn't feel it until it hit her daughter's face.

Her daughter looked curiously at her mother, placing her small palm on her mother's face as she said some gibberish.

"I'm fine sweetie, don't worry, now let's put you to bed."

After she placed her daughter in bed she went to the kitchen and sat there.

She looked at her ring finger, a ring was placed there, and she'll never remove it, no matter how much it hurt remembering that day, that night, she'll never remove it…

_I wish you weren't the best_

_The best I ever had_

_I wish the good outweighed the bad_

_Cause it'll never be over_

_Until you tell me it's over_

A man wandered around, looking for a place to go…

He lost everything, his family, friends, everything…

Where should he go? Is this his fate? Will he die alone? Will he ever be back? Will he ever see her again? Will he ever be able to kiss her, hold her, even hug her? Smell her?

Those questions wandered in his head as he walked, no destination in mind, he was only thinking of her… No one else…

_These battle scars_

_Don't look like they're fading_

_Don't look like they're ever going away_

_They ain't never gonna change_

Lucy walked around the grocery store buying some food for her and her daughter, without HIM…

She hummed as she looked through the vegetables, she was starting to feel better, with her friends by her side, getting her mind away from those awful thoughts and encouraging her, she started to feel much better.

After she finished she started walking back to her house, but then someone yanked her to an empty and a little dark corner…

_These battle scars_

_Don't look like they're fading_

_Don't look like they're ever going away_

_They ain't never gonna change_

_These battle…_

Lucy closed her eyes waiting for something to happen as she yelled for the only person who won't come and save her cause he's dead…

"NATSU! PLEASE NATSU! SAVE ME! Please…" tears fell down her eyes as she cried and mumbled some incoherent words.

Her attacker looked at her with sympathy, worry, and… love. He kneeled to her level and hugged her.

"Shh, don't cry, please don't cry, I'm here, I won't go, please don't cry…" The man said.

Lucy's eyes widened as she stopped crying and looked up, mumbling the man's name, " N-Natsu…?"

_Cause you've set me on fire_

_I've never felt so alive_

_Hoping wounds heal_

_But it never does_

_That's cause you're at war with love_

Lucy didn't know how Natsu survived, and she certainly didn't know when she was on their bed kissing each other senseless…

"N-Natsu… This is you, this is really you…" Lucy whispered as she cupped his cheek looking at him smiling as happy tears from her eyes.

"I promised you didn't? And I always keep my promises." He grinned at her.

As they continued to kiss, they were stopped by a sound of a crying child.

Natsu looked at Lucy with wide eyes while Lucy gave him that smile he loves the most.

"It's ours!" She said as she hugged him and pecked him on the lips as she went to get her crying daughter. When she held the little girl, Natsu walked behind her, and encircled his arms around her slim waist and brought her closer to him and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"She's beautiful." Natsu mumbled as he nuzzled his face in her neck.

"She has your energy." Lucy giggled as she said and leaned back on her husband.

The little girl looked at her parents with big innocent brown eyes as she grinned at them and gurgled.

_Hoping wounds would heal but it never does_

_That's because you're at war with love_

_And I'm at the point of breaking_

_And it's impossible to shake it_

_Hope the wound heals but it never does_

_That's cause you're at war with love_

Natsu sat in his living room waiting for his friends to come, Lucy told them to come to dinner but they still don't know that Natsu came back.

They both sat next to each other enjoying the silence.

"Hey Lucy?"

Lucy turned to him a confused look on her face.

"I'm going to the toilet I'll be back."

Lucy giggled, even after almost 3 years he's still the same. Same antics.

After a while the door bell rang. Lucy walked to the door and opened it, her eyes widened as she saw ALL of her friends and Natsu's friends standing there.

"C-come in…" Lucy said awkwardly.

Every person that entered gave her a sad smile for her loss, but Lucy tried her best to hide her laugh, but she kept on smiling like a maniac.

When they all settled in the living in the living room, Lucy kept on smiling then Erza was the first one to talk, "Lucy, you don't have to hide your pain anymore, we can help-"

But she was interrupted by a man's voice, "Hey Luce. Sorry I'm late, but Nashi was crying." A pink haired man said as he scratched the back of his neck, then he realized the people looking at him and he grinned as he said, "Oh hey guys!"

_You're at war with love_

_Hope it heals but it never does_

_That's cause you're at war with love_

_These battle scars_

_Don't look like they're fading_

_Don't look like they're ever going away_

_They ain't never gonna change_

"N-Natsu?" Gray was the first one to break the silence.

"Hey Gray." Natsu said still grinning.

Then he pinched himself and yelped in pain, "OUCH! So okay, I'm not dreaming," Then he looked at his friends, "Am I hallucinating?"

They all shook their heads together, brains still absorbing the information, it seemed like it's too much to their brains.

"NATSU!" They all yelled as they jumped on him and welcoming him back.

_These battle scars_

_Don't look like they're fading_

_Don't look like they're ever going away_

_They ain't never gonna change_

As they were eating dinner at the same time celebrating Natsu's arrival, Jellal asked the one question that was running in everyone's head, "Natsu?"

Natsu looked at him mouth fell of food.

"How the heck did you come back?"

Natsu looked at him confused, then he swallowed after that he started telling them how, "Well I got shot, Laxus took me to the doctors and they treated me, but I had a 5% of survival…"

Everyone looked shocked, but mostly survived but they looked at him motioning for him to continue.

"After that, I started having bad dreams and hearing people's voices around me, so I just opened my eyes even though it was hard after that drug they gave me, so then when we finished our work, we had won, but then it seemed that some people from our enemy were scattered around so I volunteered to find them, and Mystogan helped me."

Jellal's eyes widened, "My twin brother helped you?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"He never seemed to help me when I needed him."

They all laughed at Jellal's sulking figure, and then looked at Natsu waiting for him to continue.

"After that we found them near Magnolia, so we caught them and send them away, after that I continued my way here since it wasn't that far, and Mystogan… I actually don't know where he went…" He said as he gave them a confused look.

Lucy hugged Natsu as she mumbled against his chest, "I don't care, at least I have you here, nothing else matters to me."

Everyone smiled at the scene in front of them.

"Aaaaw!" Mira, Levy, and Lissana said.

Of course, who would do that other than her, Lissana, and Levy?

_These battle scars_

_Don't look like they're fading_

_Don't look like they're ever going away_

_They ain't never gonna change_

_These battle…_

No matter how relieved you felt after a war, you'll always find affects of a war, because war will always leave scars, wherever you go, with war, you'll never live in peace…

_**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ:**_

**Well I hope you liked it, I worked 3 days on it, so I hope you'll like it XD So I was thinking, do you ppl want a sequel for this one-shot or not? Please R&R leaving your thoughts on this one-shot and if you want a one-shot or not.**

**PEACE I'M OUT (^.^)v**

**JA NE~**


End file.
